1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to electrically connect luminaires through standard lamp holders to non-traditionally shaped lamps via a bi-pin connector on a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bi-pin lamp fittings are common and have been utilized for over 100 years. A “bi-pin” or “bipin” lamp fitting can be described as two short parallel conductors used in conjunction with a lamp base to deliver power to a lamp or luminaire. The bi-pin lamp fitting designs, shapes, and sizes are generally defined by international code, specifically IEC 60061-1 and its subsections.
Sizes of lamp fittings are generally given identifying alpha-numeric code in the format of GABCC.CC, where ‘G’ stands for “glass” and is a throwback to when all bulbs were made of glass. The letters ‘A’ and ‘B’ can be other various letters depending on the code and are defined per the IEC standard listed above. The ‘C’s are numbers and define the center-to-center spacing of the two pins and are normally given in millimeters. For example, G5 is a bi-pin connector with 5 mm pin spacing. G13 spacing is somewhat unique in that even though the pin spacing is 12.7 mm, or one half inch, the decimal is rounded up to the nearest integer.
Conventional lamp holders, of which there are various different types, are sufficient to support the weight of a lamp placed into it. This is accomplished primarily by compression on the bulb, spring and friction forces. For example, in small indicator lights, the friction caused by the contacts in the lamp holders (which tend to form springs) is sufficient to hold the light into place. Even in large lamps, the 8′ fluorescent tubes such as T8 or T12, the lamp is held by both the spring loaded contacts in the lamp holders and also by applying a compression force on the lamp by the lamp holders' spacing and orientation.
The voltage polarity and type of current applied through the lamp holder is not specified. That is to say that some lamps connect with DC, and some connect with AC. Lamps, such as tubular fluorescents, can connect to the supply from two pairs of bi-pin contacts, with polarity on one set of pins being the same, and the opposite polarity being delivered on the second set of pins with current flowing through the gas in the bulbs. In certain circumstances, such as with instant start electronic ballasts, multiple line voltages can be delivered through one lamp holder (600VAC and 120VAC).
Lamp holders tend to dictate the size, location, and power consumption of the lamp, and as such, lamp sizes and shapes have become standardized, as well as locations of lamps has become somewhat standardized.
Financial incentives (through return on investment via reduced power consumption and its associated decreased energy cost, and from governmental subsidies) to upgrade incumbent lights and lighting systems to more efficient light emitting diode (LED) luminaires are creating opportunity to design new luminaires for certain applications.
The directivity of LEDs and the control of that light can often require optical elements to re-direct the light towards the illumination target since the lighting or luminance requirements of new systems are similar or identical to the incumbent systems. In retrofitting a fixture with LED lights, the luminous flux from the source irradiates in different intensity profiles from traditional lamps. The addition of an optic element in an application specific luminaire can add weight to a luminaire, and also can result in a non-traditional, non-uniform size and shape.
Unique luminaire designs with increased weight and unconventional shapes, along with a variety of retrofitting applications, require a method to deliver power to the luminaires without excessive re-wiring, re-working, or excessive time consumed during installation, maintenance, and operation. Finally, a unique connection and mounting solution may create unintended safety concerns, which need to be addressed as they arise.